


[Podfic] This True/False Thing

by kalakirya



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of gyzym's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Some things are true and some are not.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This True/False Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this true/false thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299318) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



**Relationship:** Peter/El/Neal  
 **Rating:** PG-13/Teen  
 **Length:** 9 minutes  
  
[download as an mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-truefalse-thing) from the audioficarchive  
  
[](http://s1055.beta.photobucket.com/user/kalakiryascovers/library/)


End file.
